James Potter goes to Hogwarts
by wildcatweapon61
Summary: This is about Harry and Ginny's oldest son and his years at Hogwarts.
1. Intro

**I don't own Harry Potter, this is my first book would appreciate any comments good or bad.**

James stepped out into the cold late summer air. He was wearing his jacket, it fit loosely over his wiry frame he had inherited from his father. His jet black hair sat askew on his head. He was lucky enough not to have inherited his father's eyesight, but other than that he was a spitting image of his dad. James waited for his mom and dad to be ready. After what seemed forever his dad came out. Harry said "Your mom will be out in a few more minutes she just has to find her shoes".

"But dad we gave to get to diagon alley before all the good owls are sold"

" I promise we will go get a owl first"

A moment later Ginny, James mother stepped out of the house saying to Albus and Lily " We will be back a little after lunch there is meatloaf for you to heat up for lunch". She closed the door turned towards James and said "We are meeting Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione at Olivanders so we are going there first"

"But mom dad said we would get a owl first"

"Ok but only if you are quick we dont want to keep your cousin waiting"

"Thanks mom" James hugged his mom and said." Lets go". They walked a half mile to the entrance of Diagon Alley.


	2. The day before the journey

**I don't own Harry Potter**

James had been to Diagon Ally before, but usually just for more Foo powder. He had always loved looking at the headed over to the owl shop. James walked in with Harry, Ginny had went over to tell Ron and Hermione that james would be over in a couple minutes. James looked around amused by how many owls there were. He saw a black owl and instantly feel in love with her. "Dad that owl the black one"

"Ok but remember James you have to take care of her"

"I know dad, I think im going to name her Isabella"

" That sounds like a great name, why dont you go get a bag off food while I get her?"

"Ok!" James started to run off to get the food but turned around ran to harry and hugged him "I love you dad"

" I love you too James" They paid for Isabella and walked over to Olivanders. They went inside to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny deep in conversation when james walked in the room they stopped talking looking guilty about something. James yelled " Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione look at Isabella"

Ron said "Wow what a beautiful owl, I guess you can write me more often now huh?"

James smiled and said "Ok"

"Well if it isn't James Potter, I wonder, I wonder if 8 in unicorn tail" He hands James the wand and the second his fingers touched the wand a screech resonated and shattered the windows. "No no no that wont do. Aha 12 in Dragon scale" James grabbed the wand and the windows repaired themselves "Yes, I think that'll do" James walked up to his cousin Rose, she was brunette, beautiful, and a genius.

"What is your wand rose?"

"9 in Unicorn Tail" she showed her wand to James. He handed the wand back to her. They left Olivanders and they went around buying the rest of the supplies on the list. After they finnished they went home.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**I dont own HP, I own nothing.**

James walking into Kings Cross Station with his family, James looked down at his ticket " Um dad? There is no platform 9 3/4"

"Just wait and see James" They walked most of the way to platform ten and stopped next to a stone arch. "Now james you are going to walk right into the stone wall, Ill be right with you"

"Can Albus and lilly come onto the platform?"

"No you have to been accepted into Hogwarts or Graduated to be on the platform"

"Oh ok" He hugged his sister lilly and said "You be good for mom and dad ok?"

"Yes James, you better write me."

"I will" he turned and looked at Albus "Ill show you around next year don't worry" Albus didnt reply for he was far too jealous of James. James hugged his mom "Im going to miss you mom"

"And i you, but do you promise to write?"

"Yes every chance i get mother" James turned on the spot faced the arch and ran at it, his father right at his back. The next thing he knew he was staring at a big Red and Black train The front read "HOGWARTS EXPRESS" under that it read "5972"

"James i have two things for you" He pulled out the Marauder's Map and showed him how it worked. Then he pulled out a rod shaped package, it was wrapped in brown paper and about 4 inches long. Harry cast a unshrinking spell on the package and handed it to James. The package was about 5 feet long. James opened the package. He stood there shocked it was a DragonFire5000 The fastest and most reliable Broom on thhe market.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much dad"

"Well I've also arranged a tryout on the Griffindor Quiddich Team. Assuming you get sorted into Griffindor"

"Thank you dad, I love you"

"I love you to James" As he finnished saying that the intercom said "Five Minutes untill departure".

"Bye dad, ill write you first chance i get." James dropped his Luggage next to the other students luggage. He climbed into the train and found the Compartment his cousin Rose was in. James walked in and saw a beautiful Blonde.

Rose said "Oh there he is, Skyler this is James my cousin."


	4. The journey Begins

**I don't own HP**

james walked into the train car, stunned by the beauty of the blonde called skyler. She had brilliant blue eyes, a amazing figure, she was wearing a black short skirt, a white short sleeve shirt, her hair was about shoulder length and was curled. James was so stunned by her beauty the he didnt hear her say hello. "james!, James snap out of it!" Rose said. James snapped back to attention.

"S...sorry" he stuttered "What did you say?" james asked Skyler

"I said hello" She blushed

"Erm.. hi" James blushed at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds untill they were inturrupted by Rose.

"Hey you two love birds break it up" she said while smirking. "james why don't you go change into your robes"

"Yeah, ok". He grabbed his robes and started to leave the room when he glanced over at Skyler and knowticed something strange. Her arm was brusied up pretty bad. She noticed james had seen and she quickly pulled her sleeve back down to cover it. James decided not to say anything in front of Rose. He left the cabin, changed quickly into his robes and came back. When he returned to the cabin Skyler was already gone. He assumed that she was changing into her robes. James turned to rose and just smiled madly.

"What is making you so cheerfull?"

"Do you think she likes me?"

"I don't know james, but you can always ask her"

"She is so beautiful"

"Did you even hear me?"

"Sorry did you say something" he said sarcastically.

"You shut it and sit down before i tell her you have a mega crush on her". James was about to reply to her when skyler came back. And to James she looked even better in her robes.


	5. James and Skyler connect

**I dont own HP**

He felt the train slowing down. His heart lept out of his Chest. He was finaly here after so long. He looked over at Skyler and she looked almost as excited as he felt, but when he looked at Rose she looked pale and sick. "Rose are you ok?" skyler looked over at Rose as well. Noticing for the first time how pale she looked (James and ' Skyler had been distracted by each other the whole time flirting).

" Yeah im fine James."

" Are you sure"

"Yes james" She snapped at him. James glanced at Skyler and she just shrugged at him. The train jolted to a stop. The intercom system on the train crackled to life ~First years off the train first~ "Well you heard the intercom lets go" Rose said trying to change the subject. James grabbed his bag, skyler was struggling with hers so he grabbed her bag and carried it for her ( She started to blush madly). They headed outside already a group of good friends. A older student from Griffendor was yelling for them all to gather around him. james looked over at skyler and noticed she was shivering ( they had traveled a long way north), so he put his jaket around her shoulders, she gazed into his eyes and he felt himself fall in love with her. James thought, this cant be happening, i've only knowen her for a few hours. But he couldnt deny that he was falling in love with the girl. The Griffendor led them down towards the lake where there was a minuture fleet of two person boats.

"Every boat has will have two students in it please no goofing off" as soon as he finnished that sentence there was a mad dash for boats with friends. James grabbed Skylers hand and ran to the nearest boat. They managed to get a boat together. The boat was made of wood it had a lamp in the front. SKyler looked beautiful in the moonlight and James grabbed her hand, Both Blushing. The last student got into a boat and as soon as he sat down the boats all started to move acrost the lake. They could see the castle from there.

"Its so beautiful" Skyler said in amasment.

"Yeah but so are you" james smiled at her.

"Wow arent you so Flirty?" She laughed

"Yeah but its true" Skyler just smiled at him. The next thing they knew the boats had landed on the far shore and they were at the front thought this is the moment, either she is with me or not, god i hope we both get Griffendor. He could tell Skyler was just as nerves. The walked inside and went into the great hall.


	6. Seperated

**I don't own HP**

The Great Hall's doors opened, the moment they opened every head in the hall turned towards them. He felt skyler reach for his hand. He leaned over and whispered "It'll be ok" She flashed him a nerves smile. Headmaster Brooks called for the first years to enter the Great Hall. The celling was depicting a starrry night with shooting stars every couple seconds.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we get to the feast we have to sort you into your houses." Brooks bellowed. Brooks was a old man with grey hair, a short grey beard, and he was very tall. Mcgonagall brought out the sorting hat and placed it on a stool. The hat hadnt sang since Dumbledor was murdered. "Well i suppose we had best get started, you all are probably hungrey" Mcgonagall walked up with a partridge that had all the first years names on it. She called skyler's name first. James felt her hand crush his. "Skyler Abel (~A~bull~). Skyler let go of James hand and walked slowly towards the front.

"Hurry up" Mcgonagall said to her. She went up to the hat and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Griffendor" it exclaimed. Her face lit up and she ran over to the Cheering Griffendors. So it went untill James was called.

"James Potter" McGonagall said with a smile. James walked up to the hat and sat down.

The second the hat touched his head it said "Ah another Potter best place for you is Griffendor" James jumped up and ran to the Griffendors. Skyler saved him a spot.

Next he knew Mcgonagall called "Rose Weasly" Rose walked up calmly and sat down

"Ravenclaw" She dropped her mouth in shock. She was sure she was going to be in Griffendor.


	7. Internet Down

Sorry guys its gonna be a while before I can post another chapter, my internet is down and its gonna be a while before its up again


End file.
